


Jealousy (Part 1)

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy (Part 1)

** Aubrey's Pov **

Yes! I finally have a distraction. Recently I've been using a dating app called Tinder to get over my massive crush on Beca. So far I went on a few dates with this guy. He's an amazing dude. _Did I really just use the word dude? What the heck? Only Beca uses that word._ Anyways, I am currently sitting in my room just lost in my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I say.

"It's Chloe." they say.

"Ok come in." I say as Chloe opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hey! Just to remind you the we're going out for dinner with the Bellas this evening so be ready by 6:30. We leave at 7:00 sharp."

"Ok. umm Chloe?" I said nervously.

"Yeah?" she says

"Can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Sure. Since when did you get one?" Chloe asked.

"Umm... Like a few weeks ago." I answered as Chloe nodded and walked out the room. I sigh and text my boyfriend to meet me at the restaurant at 7:00.

_ *Time Skip* _

** Beca's Pov **

It's currently 6:37. I look at my self in the mirror, for probably the 20th time but the last time. I'm going with the Bellas for dinner in a few minutes. I gotta at least try to look good. I am wearing a dark blue button down shirt tucked into my cuffed black ripped jeans and I will wear my black leather jacket, as usual. I hear a knock on my door.  
"Hey midget you-" Stacie says opening the door.  
"Wow Becs. You trying to impress someone?" she says smirking.  
"Umm... yeah a-actually I-I am." I say nervously.   
"Really? Who?" Stacie said curiously.  
"I-It's ...umm ..er"   
"Come on Becs just say who."   
"Fine it's Aubrey" I muttered   
"What was that?" Stacie said fully knowing the name I said.  
"I said Aubrey" I say loud enough for only Stacie to hear.  
"I thought so" Stacie said smirking then walked out the door. I say then catching up with Stacie and the girls.  
 _*At the restaurant*_  
I sit down at the table with the Bellas. I spot Aubrey wearing a white button up shirt tucked into black dress pants and a black blazer. _Damn she looks hot._ I thought. She is sitting beside Chloe and some dude. I feel a pang of jealousy hit me. I hope he's just Aubrey's brother or something other than her boyfriend.   
"Hey guys I'd like to introduce you guys to Ralph. He's my boyfriend." Aubrey said smiling. _Damn it!_ I look down. _I gotta get out of here._ I thought.

"Umm sorry guys I just got a last minute text from Luke. He said I have to work the night shift." I lied and got out my chair. Stacie really knew the reason why I wanted to leave so I guess that's why she let it slide.

"Don't worry Becs it's fine goodnight!" Chloe said. I put on a fake smile and left the restaurant. I cried the second I got into my car. As I drove back to the Bellas household it started to rain.

"Damn that's cliché" I say.


End file.
